Unicorn Land
by brokenxhearted91
Summary: Michael Jackson 93 and i co-wrote this


One day Iris, Gerard way, and I wanted to go to Unicorn Land. Iris and I wanted to go so bad that she stayed the night the night before.Every time i said the word "unicorn" she started to laugh. So when the day came we waited for Gerard to show up with the mini van which had pink unicorns on it! When he got there we went in and of course I was the one to sit in the front. Iris had her laptop and began to listen to Eminem as she always does. Mean while i was talking to Gerard about maybe getting married.

Iris and I were so excited about the trip and well Gerard wasn't exactly as excited but was happy because he was with me. "I can't wait to see Brit Iris!!" I said. "I can't believe that it has been 4 years since we last saw her because she graduated with me and we haven't seen her since!" Iris shouted: "OH MY GOD! BRT IS GONNA BE THERE!" "Yeah" I said. It was silent for a few minutes and then Gerard started to sing Famous Last Words for me! I was so excited that i started to sing along with him

A few hours into the drive, I asked Gerard if the other band members would be mad at him for taking time off to take us to Unicorn land. But his response was " I don't care... Only because I am with you sweety and your best friend." Thats when i began to blush. At that point i knew he really cared about me and wanted to be with me for the weekend.

Before we got to Unicorn land Iris had to pee and she yelled "I HAVE TO TAKE A DAMN PISS!" Gerard pulled over to a McDonalds and Let us out. Iris said "Ronald scares me." As time went on Iris started to giggle cuz she was thinking of elmos world while taking a dump and Rachel had to go get air fresheners. I said "man iris did you have beans again for the tenth time already??"

Once we got to Unicorn land Iris had to fart this time not take a dump. Then she went in the stall and forgot that she was lactose intollerant and ate a ton of cheese. All of a sudden Brt shows up and says "Whooo Wee did someone die or did iris have gas again??" i said "O hey brt its iris again for the 3 time today and she had too much tacobell." 20 minutes later after iris finished taking the Cosbys to the pool then JP showed up out of no where and said why is the midget farting... again?"

Then after we see the gay orange and red unicorn Bekky Holloway showed up and wanted a piggy back ride because she was jealous that JP was giving one to Iris. Bekky kept begging JP and he said "NO YOUR TOO FAT YOU WHORE LOVING HIPPO DYKE. Come On Iris lets go see my fun loving black unicorn, Jeremy." As time went on brt started to smoke some weed and All of a sudden Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, and Ernie showed up! Heather Lloyd wanted to join in on the fun and we said no so as she left she queefed. The fart was so stinky and loud that it killed Eert ernie and bekky holloway!

Gerard said whats all the comotion about. We told him that it was something we had to clear up. Ten minutes later after we saw all of the unicorns, Lizard showed up and gave Iris a kiss. As Lizard started to kill everyone, Iris told him: "Relax, those are my friends!?" Once things settled down we all layed in the soft grass, then our best friend becca showed up with her boyfriend!

Becca was so happy to see us because she hasn't seen us forever and wanted to see us again. I asked who her boyfriend was? and she told me "his name was Tom!" So we all took turns introducing ourselves. Iris had to fart yet again for like the 11th time! We all had to evacuate the premisis cuz it smelled so bad! Once the smell went away, we went to see the baby unicorns! "Awwww, arent they cute?" I asked. Iris said: "They're soft like baby bunnies!" Brt, JP, Gerard, Lizard ,Becca and her boyfriend just sat there looking at them like they weren't cute.

Finally, The sun began to set as everyone had to go their seperate ways. We all said good bye to eachother and then, Iris, Gerard, lizard and I made our way back to the mini van that was very easy to pick out with the pink unicorns on it. Once in the car Iris turned on some more eminem and then gerard said that he wanted to wait a while but i was fine with that you know?? well on the way home we just listened to iris rap with eminem. That was our amazing trip to nicorn Land


End file.
